Doctor Who and The 8 Diversity
by Sonny619
Summary: The Doctor and Clara must team up with Diversity to fulfill a prophecy that will stop a evil queen to be the fairest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Once Upon a Time, in a far away place, there is a princess name…Hey wait a minute, I'm telling the wrong story, ok let's start again. Once Upon a Time, there's a young Queen named Kendra, who live in a palace called Arendelle, she is the most beautiful women in her Kingdom, but inside her dark heart she "Evil" Everyday in her chamber, she goes to the magic mirror (That's me) and ask the same Question.

**Kendra – **Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?

Ah! I'm getting sick of answering that, but I told her that there is a Prophecy; it said that a big blue box will appear and a man will be her undoing. For years the blue box has never come, until today.

**Opening Credits**

The TARDIS filling the entire screen; it spins away, gas parting to reveal a background of galaxies and nebulae. A shower of explosions from below knock the TARDIS off course, sending it spinning abruptly away to the left. after, passing several planets and supernovae, before emerging into a dark and clear sector of empty space, allowing the cast names to pass by.

**Matt Smith**

**Jenna Coleman**

**Ashley Banjo**

A swirling gassy nebulae resembling the Eleventh Doctor's face flickers into view The unique version of the Doctor Who logo then forms, before dispersing into some form of crackling red energy. At last, the new Time Vortex is revealed - this time depicted as colourful streams of flowing energy, pouring out of a sparkling white light which remains at the title of the episode appears, along with the name of the author, as the TARDIS spins back towards the screen, the doors opening and enticing the audience into the episode itself. center of the screen until the end of the sequence.

**Doctor Who & The 8 Diversity**

**By Louise Kane**

The TARDIS materializes just outside of Arendell. The door opens as the Doctor and Clara came out to see where they are.

**Clara – **Oh right Doctor, Where are we now?

**The Doctor – **Right we should be… oh that's not it.

**Clara – **It looks like a kingdom, I want a closer look.

**The Magic Mirror – **He Here.

**The Doctor – **I think we should go there.

Clara saw what the Doctor was pointing at.

**Clara – **A castle, really, Why?

**The Doctor – **Because I got this, a message on the psychic paper.

They look at the psychic paper and it said "Come to the palace, please help"

**The Doctor – **Someone need my help.

**Clara – **Hmm, and I thought we were just sight-seeing, come on then let's go.

She links her arm through his as they heading to Arendelle.

Meanwhile at the palace, Kendra was on her way to her chamber.

**Kendra – **Magic Mirror

**Magic Mirror – **Oh no, here we go again.

As she enters, she was ready to ask the Question again (Boring)

**Kendra – **Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?

**Magic Mirror – **"Oh why me" you of course, and I'm not saying that cause you sign my paycheck.

**Kendra – **Oh why thank you mirror.

**Magic Mirror – **Huh hold that thought, I hate to break it to sister, but the prophecy is here.

As Kendra heads to the window, she sees the Doctor and Clara heading towards her palace.

**Kendra – **"WHAT" he my undoing.

**Magic Mirror – **Yep, so good luck trying to unfulfill the prophecy.

**Kendra – **Oh we will see about that.

So Kendra head outside to the front gate, she acted nice, just to get to know her enemy.

**Kendra (acting nice) – **Welcome to my kingdom, are you two ok, you look lost.

**The Doctor – **Ah, yes we are, hello I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Clara.

**Clara – **Hello your highness.

**Kendra (acting nice) – **Nice to meet you, please come in, you must be hungry and cold.

So as she let them in, The Doctor and Clara were "Whoa" when they went inside.

**Clara – **"Whoa"

**The Doctor – **I know

**Kendra (acting nice) – **Ok, I'll let you look around the castle, but don't touch anything; I'll see you at dinner.

As Kendra left, the Doctor and Clara look around the castle.

**Clara – **"Wow" this place is beautiful.

**The Doctor – **I know, so let's look around.

Meanwhile Kendra heads back to her chamber.

**Kendra – **"MIRROR"

**Magic Mirror – **"What" Ow! Oh thanks a lot I broke a nail.

**Kendra – **I need a plan, to get rid of that Doctor.

**Magic Mirror – **Wait a minute, did you say Doctor.

**Kendra – **Yes, his name is the Doctor.

**Magic Mirror – **"Oh boy"

**Kendra – **What, who is he?

**Magic Mirror – **He a Time Lord.

**Kendra – **A "What"

**Magic Mirror – **A Time Lord, he's the last of his kind and he has 2 hearts.

**Kendra – **You mean he an alien.

**Magic Mirror – **Yep**.**

**Kendra – **Oh just great, so that Doctor, who is an alien and he's my undoing to be the fairest of the world.

**Magic Mirror – **Ha, what are you going to do? Send him to the dark forest and been kill by your tree demons. Ha yeah right, right that's going to work.

**Kendra – **Wait a minute…

Then she stares at the mirror with a evil smile.

**Magic Mirror – **Ah, why are you looking at me like I just give you an idea?

She keeps staring at it.

**Magic Mirror – **Oh no, I just give you an idea did I.

**Kendra – **Oh yes you did and it is an amazing idea.

Meanwhile The Doctor was heading upstairs as Clara was heading into the hall of fame room.

**The Doctor – **Be back for dinner.

**Clara – **Got it and be careful.

**The Doctor – **of course I will.

As he saw her left, the Doctor saw a bright light in Kendra's chamber.

**The Doctor – **Well that's new.

He enters the chamber and saw the mirror.

**The Doctor – **Well hello there, so what are you doing here?

Then he took out his sonic screwdriver and scans it, then the magic mirror appear.

**Magic Mirror – **Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, scan somewhere else with that.

**The Doctor – **Oh sorry.

**Magic Mirror – **Wait a minute, are you the Doctor.

**The Doctor – **Yes, you know me.

**Magic Mirror – **Yes, I'm not just a magic mirror, I'm a wizard, my name is Leo and I'm trap inside this mirror.

**The Doctor – **"What" how, who put you in there?

**Leo – **Kendra

**The Doctor – **The Queen, she did this to you.

**Leo – **Yes, oh by the way Doctor, did you got my message.

**The Doctor – **"Eh"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looks at the psychic paper and look at the same message.

**The Doctor** **–** It was you.

**Leo – **Yep, Doctor, it's not just me, everyone in this kingdom needs your help.

**The Doctor – **But why me?

**Leo – **Because of the prophecy.

**The Doctor – **Prophecy, what prophecy.

**Kendra – **That you are my undoing.

The Doctor turns around and saw Kendra.

**Leo – **Uh oh, sorry.

**The Doctor – **Why, why are you doing this?

**Kendra – **To be the fairest of the world.

**The Doctor – **Well, I'm the Doctor, your nuts and I'm going to free Leo and stop you.

**Kendra – **Ok, go ahead stop me, but I feel so sorry about your friend.

**Leo – **"What"

**The Doctor – **Clara, where is she, what have you done to her?

Kendra uses her magic at the mirror and it showing Clara running into the dark forest.

**The Doctor – **"Clara"

**Kendra – **So what's going to be Doctor, stop me to fulfill the prophecy? Or save your friend.

The Doctor had a hard decision to make, but he had to save Clara.

**The Doctor – **Leo, I will come back and set you free.

**Leo – **I know you will.

**The Doctor – **And you, Kendra, you will be stop.

**Kendra – **I'm looking forward to it.

**The Doctor – **Clara, I'm coming.

He exits the room and exit the castle as he heading into the dark forest.

**Leo – **You evil witch, how could you take his friend to the dark forest.

**Kendra – **What if I told that she not in the forest, she still here, in the castle.

**Leo – **Oh my god, you set a trap for him.

**Kendra – **Oh yes I did; now my tree demons feed the Doctor's fear.

**Leo – **This is not good.

* * *

><p>The Doctor has entered the Dark Forest, try to find Clara. (But he didn't know that it was a trap by Kendra)<p>

**The Doctor** – Clara! Clara where are you?

He sudden stop, aware that something else is there with him. There is a whooshing sound. The Doctor takes a couple of small steps as he hears a scampering sound. He walks slowly, looking about, trying to find the source.

**The Doctor** – Clara! Is that you?

He turns around, it was not Clara, it was Kendra's tree Demons and they are not nice.

**The Doctor** – Oh… dear, that's not good.

They were getting closer to him, so what does The Doctor always do?

**The Doctor** – Ok, I think I should…RUN!

He runs as fast as he can, but the demons were catching up.

**The Doctor** – I bet that Kendra is behind this.

Then he stop running to see if they followed, but they were nowhere to been seen.

**The Doctor** – Ok, I lost them for now, now I need to find…

But he didn't know that one of the tree demons was behind him and it hit The Doctor in the head.

**The Doctor** – Clara…

The Doctor collapses to the ground, the tree Demons are gone, and then sunrises appear in the forest.

**5 Minutes later**

The forest was now covering in snow and The Doctor was still unconscious, then two boys appear at the forest.

**Boy 1** – Hey Perri, let's get some wood for the fire.

**Perri **– Sure Ashley, we need some heat in the house.

As they were looking for some wood, Perri found something; it was the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

**Perri **– Well that's strange, wait a minute what's that behind there.

He saw something else behind the tree, he saw the Doctor unconscious.

**Perri** – "Oh My God Ashley" you better get here now.

Ashley heard Perri and he heads towards him.

**Ashley** – Perri what is it, are you…"Whoa" who that?

**Perri** – I don't know and I don't know if he alive.

**Ashley** – Here let me check.

Ashley checks the Doctor's pulse to see if he is breathing.

**Ashley** – Ok the good news he breathing, but he really cold, we need to get him inside, Perri you get some wood and I'll carry him into the cottage ok.

**Perri** – Ok.

So as Perri go get some wood, Ashley lift the Doctor up and carry him to their home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile just outside the forest there is a small cave, but inside it, it's a cottage (it's bigger on the inside, just like the TARDIS) inside it there were 6 boys, keeping themself warm and waiting for someone.<p>

**Boy 1 – **Man what's taking them so long, I'm bloody freezing.

**Boy 2 – **Come down, I know that my brother and Perri will be back.

Then all of a sudden, the door was open and Ashley and Perri have arrive with the Doctor.

**Ashley – **Perri get the fire ready.

**Perri – **I'm on it.

**Boy 2 –** Ashley, what's going on and who's he?

**Ashley – **First I don't know and second he hurt and cold, we need to get him warm now.

**Boy 2 **– Ok brother, bring him here.

So Ashley put the Doctor down to a bed and cover him up to keep him warm.

**Boy 2 – **Ok now what.

**Ashley – **Now we wait.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the palace, Clara was walking along the hall, trying to find the Doctor, but he was nowhere to be seen.<p>

**Clara – **Doctor, Doctor where are you?

Then Kendra arrives down stairs.

**Kendra (acting nice) – **Clara, are you ok, what wrong?

**Clara – **I can't find the Doctor, have you see him.

**Kendra (acting nice) – **No, I thought he was with you.

**Clara – **No, we spilt up to look around, the last I saw him, he was heading upstairs.

**Kendra (acting nice) – **Well… go upstairs and look for him, if you still can't find him, we will look in the morning.

**Clara – **Ok, I will not stop till I find him.

As Clara was heading upstairs, Kendra keep looking at her as she left.

**Kendra – **How could you find him, if he not here.

**Clara – **Doctor "DOCTOR"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the cottage, the Doctor's eyes slowly opened as he wakes up, Perri saw him.<p>

**Perri – **Hey guys, he awake.

The others came towards him as they saw the Doctor waking up.

**Ashley – **Hey you feeling ok.

**The Doctor – **Yeah, I think so, where am I?

**Perri – **You're in our home, who are you?

**The Doctor – **I'm the Doctor.

**Ashley – **Doctor, Doctor Who

**The Doctor – **Just the Doctor, I get that a lot, so who are all of you?

**Ashley – **We are Diversity, I'm Ashley the leader, this is my brother Jordan.

**Jordan – **Hello.

**Ashley – **Over there is Terry.

**Terry – **Hi.

**Ashley – **That's Sam and his brother Mitchell.

**Sam & Mitchell – **Hello there.

**Ashley – **That's Ike and Warren.

**Ike – **Hi.

**Warren – **Nice to meet you.

**Ashley – **And finally this is Perri, the youngest of the group and he the one who found you.

**Perri – **Hello Doctor, oh I think this belong to you.

He gives the Doctor his sonic screwdriver.

**The Doctor – **Why thank you Perri, I thought I lost it at the forest.

**Ashley – **Oh yeah, speaking of the forest, what happen before we found you.

**The Doctor – **I was chase and attack by Kendra's tree demons.

**Perri – **Wait you mean Kendra, the evil queen.

**The Doctor – **Yeah.

**Terry – **Why does Kendra want you dead?

**The Doctor – **Because I'm her undoing.

**Sam – **Undoing.

**The Doctor – **The Prophecy said that I will be Kendra's undoing to be the fairest of the world.

**Jordan – **"Whoa"

**The Doctor – **Wait a minute, "Clara"

**Ike – **Sorry Who?

**The Doctor – **Clara, my friend, have you seen her, she about so high, has brown hair and has a red bag.

**Warren – **Nope, sorry.

**The Doctor – **I have to go, I have to find her.

As he was about to leave he nearly collapse again, but Ashley and the others caught him.

**Ashley – **Whoa, you're not going anywhere, you're still weak and it's getting dark.

**The Doctor – **But she in…

**Ashley – **But nothing, look we will look for your friend in the morning, but right now you need some rest, if you need anything we will be upstairs come on boys.

So as Ashley took the Doctor back to bed, Diversity heads upstairs as night appear.


	3. If Only

**1 hour later**

Perri was out of his room and was heading to the kitchen to get something to drink.

**Perri – **Man, I need to stop eating too much before bed.

As he was about to head back upstairs, he heard the Doctor, the Doctor couldn't sleep so he look up to the sky and see so many stars,

**The Doctor – **Clara, my Clara, where are you?

**Perri – **Ah Doctor, what are you doing?

**The Doctor – **Oh Perri, sorry did I wake you.

**Perri – **No you didn't, I was getting some milk, let me guess you can't sleep.

**The Doctor – **No I can't

**Perri – **You're thinking of your friend, Clara is it.

**The Doctor – **Yeah, she out there somewhere, and I'm worried about her.

**Perri – **Hey, we will find her, so tell me what she like.

**The Doctor – **She Impossible

**Perri – **Impossible, explain

**The Doctor – **Well I first met her in the Dalek Asylum. Never saw her face, she was in a shipwreck, and she died saving my life. Then I met her again in Victorian London, who was a barmaid, we fought the great Intelligence together and she died. Saved my life both times, by giving her own, then I found her again, and we're running together, and she's perfect. Perfect in every way for me. Except she can't remember that we ever met.

**Perri – **"Wow" she really is Impossible.

**The Doctor – **I know, Clara, oh my Clara, I wish she was here right now.

**Perri – **Come with me.

**The Doctor – **What, where we going?

**Perri – **I know something that will cheer you up.

So they head outside and Perri show the Doctor something up in the sky.

**Perri – **Ok, tell me what do you see?

**The Doctor – **Stars, so many stars.

**Perri – **True, but when I do this.

He took out a small bell and rings it.

**Perri – **Now, tell me what do you see?

**The Doctor – **Now, they are coming this way, what are they?

**Perri – **There snow fairies

**The Doctor – **"Wow"

Then one of the fairies fly towards the Doctor as he reach out his hand and it landed on it.

**The Doctor – **Well hello there, oh Perri they are beautiful.

Then it did a little dance for him.

**Perri – **Yeah I know, but wait till you see their special powers.

**The Doctor – **Their special powers.

**Perri – **Yeah, they have the ability to be someone or something you really cares about.

So the snow fairies use their ability to be someone that the Doctor really cares about, and he was shock of who it was.

**The Doctor – **Oh my god, Clara.

**Perri – **So that's Clara

The fairies head towards the Doctor and it raise it hand to him.

**The Doctor – **What it's doing?

**Perri – **I think it's asking you to dance.

**The Doctor – **Oh, yes of course I…will.

So the Doctor took its hand and they waltz around the snow, then as they stop they bow, then the fairies were about to fly back to the sky.

**The Doctor – **Perri, what's going on?

**Perri – **They need to head back to the sky because it will be sunrise soon.

So as they watch the snow fairies fly back to the sky, the Doctor just had one thing to say to them.

**The Doctor – **Thank You.

**Perri – **Come on let's get back inside.

**The Doctor – **Ok, oh Perri.

**Perri – **Yeah.

**The Doctor – **Thanks for cheering me up.

**Perri – **Hey, what are friends for.

As Perri went back inside, The Doctor look up at the sky again and see the stars.

**The Doctor – **Don't worry Clara, we'll be together soon, my impossible girl.

Back at Arendelle, Clara was in a spare room; she was too looking at the sky and see the stars through the window.

**Clara – **Doctor, please be ok.

_A million thoughts in my head_

_Should I let my heart keep listening_

_'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_

_Nothing lost but something missing_

_I can't decide_

_What's wrong, what's right_

_Which way should I go?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Ah oh, yeah_

_If only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

_Ah oh, if only_

_If only _Back at the cottage, Perri was back in his room, while the Doctor still looking up to the sky, through the window.

**The Doctor – **Clara, my Clara

_Every step, every word,_

_With every hour I am falling in_

_To something new, something brave_

_To someone I, I have never been_

_I can't decide_

_What's wrong, what's right_

_Which way should I go?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Ah oh, yeah_

_If only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

_Ah oh, if only_

_Yeah_

_Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_

_Yeah_

_Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Ah oh..._

_If only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

_Ah oh..._

_If only, yeah [3x]_

**The Doctor: **If only

**Clara: **If only

Then Leo appears at the mirror behind Clara.

**Leo – **Hey

**Clara – **"Whoa"

**Leo – **Shhh don't scream, don't let Kendra hear you.

**Clara (Whisper) – **Why don't I want her to hear me.

**Leo – **Because I know where your friend is.

**Clara – **The Doctor, you know where he is.

**Leo – **Yes, he somewhere in forest, he thinks that you there.

**Clara – **What, why

**Leo – **It was a trap set by Kendra.

**Clara – **What, why does Kendra want to get rid of the Doctor?

**Leo – **Because of the prophecy.

**Clara – **What prophecy?

**Leo – **The prophecy said that the Doctor will be Kendra's undoing to be the fairest of them all in the world.

**Kendra – **"Mirror"

**Leo – **Oh no, she calling me, listen Clara I'll keep Kendra busy, but you need to get out of here right now, to find the Doctor.

**Clara – **I will, and thank you.

So as Leo head to Kendra's chamber to keep her busy, while Clara quietly exits the castle and head into the forest.

**Clara – **Hang on Doctor, I'm coming.


End file.
